Down In The Shadows
by Sophia Prince
Summary: Teus suspiros ao redor do meu pescoço me fazem desejar a morte mais uma vez.  .SBBL.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Down In The Shadows  
**Autora:** Sophia Prince  
**Shipper:** Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black  
**Aviso! **Fiction escrita para o projeto Where Else? da seção SB do fórum 6V. O projeto gira em torno de universos alternativos, onde ignora totalmente o universo Harry Potter. Escolhi o universo dos **Vampiros**. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**DOWN IN THE SHADOWS****  
**_por Sophia Prince_

**

* * *

**

**  
Prólogo.  
**

_"I cried out heaven save me but I'm down to one last breath"___

A noite estava mais obscura do que nos dias normais. A Guerra estava prestes a estourar e ninguém podia pará-la. O vento cantava por entre as vielas da cidade, Londres nunca pareceu tão mórbida quanto naqueles dias. O céu estava vermelho, exatamente da cor que manchava as mãos dos assassinos sanguinários. Os olhos da cidade espiavam por entre as frestas das janelas, observando as criaturas da noite.  
Em um dia, eles eram a caça, mas agora eram os caçadores em busca de sangue.

Os olhos topázio o avistava ao longe, pisando forte nas poças d'água em seu caminho. Seu cabelo castanho escuro lhe cobria metade da face, seus grandes olhos cinza brilhavam misteriosamente por entre os fios. As vestes negras atenuavam a forma larga de seus ombros, o que lhe deixava ainda mais alto do que parecia. Ele era lindo, de fato. Mas a possibilidade de perder seu posto para um humano tolo e impulsivo nunca esteve em seus planos. Aquele maldito. Pulou da sacada do prédio em ruínas, caindo majestosamente em pé como um felino. Ele a olhou por poucos segundos, antes da mão pequena dela agarrá-lo rapidamente pela nuca fazendo-o virar o pescoço para o lado.

"Não se preocupe, só vai doer um pouquinho. Ainda não será dessa vez que você irá morrer." Ela sussurrou perigosamente perto de sua artéria pulsante e ele ofegou. Não houve questionamento ou relutância.

As presas agarraram-se na pele de seu pescoço alvo e um grito foi sufocado pela mão gélida dela. Naquele momento, ele soubera que não havia mais escapatória. Respirou fundo, sabendo que aquela seria a última. Fora tudo tão rápido que não conseguira reagir. Então, uma dor forte alastrou-se por seu corpo e foi a última vez que ele viu com seus frágeis olhos a face tão inumanamente perfeita dela.


	2. Capítulo 1: Embrace

**DOWN IN THE SHADOWS****  
**_por Sophia Prince_

* * *

**Avisos!  
**A partir de agora terá na fiction cenas de violência e de sexo.  
Algum problema contra isso, é só clicar no **X** ali em cima.  
Aos restantes, boa leitura e não esqueçam de deixar review dizendo o que estão achando.

* * *

**  
**_Capítulo #1:_ **Embrace  
**

_"Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against"  
_

Eu estava parada ao lado dele desde o momento em que o trouxe para a Mansão. Seus lábios já estavam roxos e ruídos de dor ainda escapavam por sua garganta. Eu sabia o que ele sentia, pois eu o senti uma vez. Seu corpo tremia epilético e eu observei o rosto de meu pai por um momento, um sorriso doentio brilhava em sua face. Ele se divertia. Cygnus era exatamente assim. Gostava de observar as pessoas sofrerem, gritarem pedidos de clemência e ele os negavam com um sorriso amável nos lábios. Nunca entendi como ele conseguia sorrir daquele modo em um momento como aquele. Claro, eu sentia um prazer quase que sexual ao presenciar cenas daquele tipo, mas não poderia ser comparado ao torpor que seus olhos demonstravam.  
Virou-se para o outro lado, o meu lado. Sua expressão sofrida estava direcionada a mim, como se estivesse mostrando-me o que eu havia feito. Mas isso não acendia ao menos uma fagulha de remorso em meu coração gelado. Eu queria mais era que ele não agüentasse a transformação e morresse, mas isso não aconteceria. Ele era o escolhido, quase como o príncipe. Ele era forte como eu, ou até mesmo mais do que eu. E isso me irritava profundamente pelo fato de que um neófito maldito como ele, poderia vir a roubar o meu lugar de primeira filha.

"Não vejo a hora do despertar chegar." A voz de meu pai soou ao longe e acabou por me trazer bruscamente de volta a realidade. Algo em meu estômago agitou, mas fora apenas um reflexo afinal, eu estava morta há mais de cem anos.

"Não consigo compreender o porquê de termos esse... humano maldito entre nós. Ele é uma aberração." Falei por baixo do fôlego, transbordando raiva em cada palavra que saia de minha boca.

"Eu já lhe disse que ele é necessário para nós, Bellatrix. Não fique questionando um fato que já foi decidido pelo Conselho." Seu tom fora baixo o bastante para que apenas eu lhe ouvisse. O modo como seus olhos me fitaram foi o bastante para me calar.

Eu não podia mais interferir na decisão do Conselho, já havia me intrometido demais onde não era chamada. Cygnus interviu por diversas vezes para que os outros anciãos não me punissem por desacatar uma ordem. Contra os subalternos dentro do clã, ele podia fazer isso sem o consentimento do Conselho, mas contra eles, nunca poderia. Olhei-o, ressentida por um momento, antes de fitar pela última vez aquele maldito rosto assombroso e saí do aposento. Meus passos eram firmes contra o assoalho. O som oco do meu coturno era o único ruído por aquele corredor.  
Ao alcançar o corredor de minha suíte, esbarrei com Tom em meu caminho e o ignorei, recomeçando meus passos. Andei rapidamente até meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, mas ao me virar, Tom já estava sentado em minha cadeira com as pernas sobre a mesa de modo displicente.

"Você pode ser a mais forte, _Bellinha_, mas eu ainda sou o mais rápido." Falou zombeteiro, olhando-me de cima a baixo de modo pervertido. Revirei os olhos, livrando-me de meu sobretudo e arrancando meu corselete junto a minha blusa branca manchada de sangue.

"Não será mais quando eu arrancar suas pernas e jogar para os cachorros comerem." Retruquei quase em um rosnado e ele gargalhou. Aproximei-me dele, lhe dando um tapa nos pés. "E tire esses pés sujos de cima da minha mesa, antes que eu arranque sua cabeça."

Ele riu novamente e eu bufei. Fui até meu armário pegando uma nova blusa – branca, como a anterior – e a vesti rapidamente, antes de dirigir-me até a blusa suja. Tom olhava curioso para o pedaço de pano embolado sobre o sofá. Provavelmente por sentir o cheiro delicioso do sangue do outro. O frisson foi tanto, que mais um pouco e eu não conseguiria parar. A sorte – ou talvez azar – foi que Lucius apareceu e despertou-me do transe.  
Peguei a peça embolada e fui em direção ao banheiro, que eu tinha mais de enfeite do que para uso particular, jogando dentro da pia e peguei fósforo e álcool embaixo da mesma, logo vendo a chama queimar cada pedaço do pano. Percebi que Tom acompanhava cada movimento meu e aquilo me irritou profundamente. Olhei séria em sua direção e ele deu os ombros.

"Não sei por que está assim. Se Cygnus e os outros resolveram que tê-lo aqui é bom, nos dará uma vantagem na Jyhad então eu tento aceitar." Enquanto as palavras saiam de sua boca, eu observava o modo como ele as falava. Sempre muito cuidadoso quando toca em assuntos delicados assim.

"Você acha bom pelo fato de não ter o que perder se esse neófito juntar-se a nós. Ao contrário de mim." Rosnei entre os dentes para ele, recebendo uma expressão de reprovação em troca. Dei-lhe os ombros e indiquei a porta com a cabeça. Apenas esse gesto era o bastante para que ele entendesse e saísse do meu quarto. E foi o que ele fez.

* * *

Ouvi um barulho em minha porta e virei em direção à mesma, observando a pessoa recém-chegada. Percebi que Narcisa sorria vitoriosa. Naquele instante, eu soube do que se tratava. Estava na hora do despertar. Olhei raivosa em sua direção e o sorriso dela aumentou. Como eu queria poder tirar-lhe a "vida" com apenas um corte profundo em seu pescoço, de modo que sua cabeça rolasse no chão. Mas eu não podia fazê-lo, e se fizesse, seria morta logo depois.  
Prendi meus cabelos em um nó mal feito e fui em direção à porta, passando por ela e a olhei de cima a baixo. Aquela vampira fútil deveria aprender qual era o lugar dela. E se ninguém o fizer, eu farei em breve. Caminhei sem muita pressa até o quarto onde ele se localizava, mas ao virar no corredor, percebi que Cygnus estava acompanhado dos outros membros do Conselho – Druella, Walburga e Orion -. Seus olhos pousaram-se sobre mim, extremamente fixos. "Aja naturalmente e, por favor, disfarce essa expressão de repulsa" Ouvi sua voz firme soar dentro de minha mente e acenei de modo quase imperceptível.

"Apresse-se, Bella. É chegada à hora mais importante para nós." Druella apressou-me quase maternalmente e tive que fingir mais um sorriso amoroso. Eu a odiava. Ela era fútil exatamente como Narcisa.

"Oh, como sempre tão _Bella_" Orion fez a mesma piada patética que sempre fazia a me ver. Acenei brevemente, já próxima de todos eles.

"Minha querida, estávamos pensando que seria bom apenas você entrar no quarto. Afinal, foi você quem o transformou." A mão áspera de Cygnus segurou meu braço e apertou-o forte, mas nenhum dos outros três percebeu isso. Aquele era o sinal dele para que eu fizesse exatamente o que ia ser proposto.

"Exato, afinal, talvez seja melhor executarmos o Laço do Sangue agora." Walburga anunciou, olhando-me de soslaio. Era mais do que claro que ela sabia que eu não aceitava de modo algum tê-lo em nosso convívio. Cygnus havia contato, provavelmente. Ela estava propondo que eu fizesse o mesmo pacto que ela e meu pai haviam feito.

Confirmei contrariada e sussurrei um pedido de licença para eles. Cygnus soltara meu braço assim que eu passei da porta e a fechei atrás de mim. Meus olhos dirigiram-se ao corpo estendido sobre a cama de lençóis cor-de-sangue. Sua expressão de dor era inexistente, os lábios roxos agora eram da cor de todo o seu corpo. Branco como porcelana, exatamente como eu era. Estendi minha mão em direção ao seu braço. No instante em que nossas peles se encostaram algo estranho passou entre nós. Imagens passaram tão rápidas em minha frente que eu fiquei tonta. Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente, olhando diretamente nos meus e um novo arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Arrepio esse que eu ao menos sabia que poderia vir a sentir.

"Bellatrix."

Sua voz era diferente de todas as que eu já havia escutado em todos esses anos de existência. Era grave, rouca e extremamente melódica. Ele não falava, ele declamava cada palavra com tanta elegância que até mesmo Louis ficaria mordendo-se de inveja. Seus olhos cinza estavam vermelhos. Ele estava com fome e eu sabia o que deveria ser feito para cessá-la. Peguei um canivete que estava preso em meu coturno e levei em direção ao meu pulso, recebendo um olhar confuso dele.


End file.
